A Home Away From Home
by CelestiasFaithful
Summary: (Spin-off of "Meet The Ravenwoods") Lena, Macon,& Ridley visit the 'forever alone' capital of the world- northeast Ohio. There they will meet some new and old family members & have some funny and awkward moments.They will also help Riley, a young relative who doesn't think she has any caster powers; & Luna, a depressed 'adopted' daughter who will be claimed in the upcoming months.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, if Google Docs makes all the text bold ONE MORE TIME- I am going to shoot something.**  
**Anywho, this is a fanfic that is centered around Riley and her family from my other Caster Chronicles story "Meet The Ravenwoods". I really hope you guys like this!**

**P.S. on another note- Macon on his first day of being a caster and walking into sunlight. Singing the "American Dad" theme song. Think about it.**

* * *

**Chapter One-**

_Thank you for choosing AirTrain- and Akron-canton Airport: A Better Way To Go._

A low ding was heard across the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please wait until the seatbelt signs above your seat are off before getting out of your seat and grabbing your belongings. If any of you are connecting to the Denver 1 A.M. flight, please remain in the terminal right next to the exit- you will be boarding the same plane. Again, thank you for choosing AirTran and Canton-Akron Airport."  
"Wake up Uncle M." mumbled Ridley, nudging Lena with her elbow.  
"He fell asleep?"  
"What?" said Macon drowsily, his plush seat reclining upward so his bright green eyes met hers.  
"_Nothing_." both of them said in unison.

_Better not irritate Old Man Ravenwood after his nap_ kelted Ridley, a smirk coming to her face.

_You can say that again, cuz._

They quickly exited the plane, since the only carry-on they had was Ridley's and Lena's purses.  
The trio quickly took a few escalators down from the terminal to the baggage claim, the shrill siren screeching and blinking yellow as the bags scrolled out uniformly.

Lena watched as a dirty red suitcase was picked up from a man who looked like he had biked through a swamp near Gatlin on his way to the airport. He quickly grabbed a pair of jeans from his overflowing backpack -how he fit it under the seats on the plane, Lena would never know- and proceeded to put them over his sport shorts, and grabbed a dark grey hoodie from the book bag as well that read "**JUST DO IT.**" with the Nike logo in neon green.  
Two purple suitcases came out next, as a woman in high-heeled leather boots, a business outfit, and her blonde hair in a bun. She looked like a professor at some Ivy-League school, or a very important businesswoman.  
From a family returning from Disney World, to a professional nature photographer, Lena enjoyed her little game. She never really knew how much one's luggage said about oneself. She eagerly awaited the new suitcases coming out on the conveyor belt.

A big black leather suitcase with shining silver zippers. Not very detailed- but it probably had very nice interior and also probably costed a fortune. Macon instantly grabbed it by the handle. Her Uncle. Not too much of a standout, but if you looked really closely, he was full of pride in himself.

The next was a maroon/pomegranate color, with a pattern of gold abstract swirls, and the border of black seams and zippers. Ridley instantly went for it, simultaneously pulling out the extendable handle as her uncle did the same with his. Her cousin, Elegant and chic.

Lastly, a plain black suitcase. All black- wheels, handle, fabric, and zippers. Something anyone could find at Target if they accidentally overpacked and needed something to put their souvenirs in to they didn't go over the weight limit and had to pay fifty bucks. Herself. Normal and ordinary the caster world- not so much. She grabbed hers, popped the handle, and walked with her family.

Macon could already imagine the thoughts of '_oh, how sweet! A loving grandfather taking his grandkids on a trip!_' coming to the minds of the people in the airport. He shook his head. _Damn mortals and their handy methods of transportation_.

The two sets of automatic doors opened to the chill of the crisp night air.  
A sleek black Cadillac was right in front of them, the doors wide opens, and the trunk popped open. Lena gulped. Did her cousin or uncle use their powers in front of mortals? Her nervously looked at her uncle. A pair of car keys were his his hands and he shoved the suitcases into the trunk. She sighed with relief. She at least wanted to get where they were going before they blew their own cover by mistake. She grabbed her purse, and climbed into the back seat, putting her head against one window and her feets against the other.

Ridley instantly found an audio jack and plugged her iPhone in, flicking through her playlists.  
"How about my night drive list-" she said to herself "M83-" she mumbled, as loud electro/pop style music blasted through the speakers. Lena knew this song. "_Midnight City_" by M83. She loved this song- especially when driving in the dark. Macon didn't protest. He probably needed some loud music to keep him awake at this hour.

After a few minutes, they were blessed with a beautiful view of the midnight skyline. She pointed out the buildings to herself- _The Key Tower_, _Progressive Field, Browns Stadium, The Rock N' Roll Hall of Fame_- all black silhouettes decorates in small specks of multicolored lights. Some blinking, some constantly lit, others moving with traffic. Gatlin was nothing like this. Cleveland was once up there with New York, Boston, and Chicago, but alas- no longer, but it was slowly starting to regain it's title.  
The skyline of the city was quickly blocked by the looming shapes of trees along the almost deserted highway, which later revealed seedy neighborhoods and then back to silent woods.

The yellow-orange haze of the symmetrical streetlights on the highway caused her eyes to flutter, and before she could realize it- she was asleep.

* * *

**I just wrote this in, like- twenty minutes.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated- I need to know either I'm just REALLY tired...or my writing has hit a high point on the greatness-scale.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys.**  
**Don't be surprised if it's not until Friday or Saturday when I post a new chapter to any of my stories. I have a science and a huge English test tomorrow, a test in history on Friday, and a choir performance Saturday morning at the elementary school during our school pride day, and I'm meeting up with an old friend afterwards.**  
**So...yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter Two-**

_Thunk!_  
Lena abruptly opened her eyes. Damn potholes.  
"Slow it down, old man- precious little Lena might get head trauma." joked Ridley.  
Macon didn't say anything, but Lena guessed he had given her a sideways glare.  
"I'm awake, you know."  
"Oh, great. You didn't have a concussion and die." her cousin sneered.  
"So- where are we going again?" Lena said, ignoring Ridley's snark remark.

"My cousin Sirius's house. You remember Riley from the family reunion,correct?" inquired Macon.  
"The sweet little blond who people think is adopted because she hasn't shown any caster powers yet? Yeah, we talked for a little bit, but not long."  
"Sirius is Riley's father."  
Lena nodded. "Go on"  
"Sirius is a dark caster, and he is a shape-shifter."  
"Like Larkin was?"  
"Not really. Larkin could create_ illusions_, but Sirius can alter his physical appearance in almost _any_ way 's mother -Sirius's wife- Celest, is a light caster. She is a very powerful Telepath like myself, only _unlike_ myself, she can only read mind and do basic casting. She cannot conjure light or anything like that."  
"It seems the Ravenwood's have a lot of relationships with light and dark casters together."  
"Not really" Ridley butted in "The only others are Cyrus and Narissa, and they're only family _friends_."  
"Oh." Lena said "Anyway- is Riley _really_ adopted?"  
"_No_." Macon replied sternly. "I was there when she was born. Me and Sirius were very close way back when. She's Celest's daughter for_ sure_."  
"Then why has she not shown any signs of caster abilities?"  
"Some of us think it's because she is the offspring of light and dark casters, and some genetic issues with that. But there is also Luna, who appears to be a promising caster soon, even though she isn't biologically related to them as offspring."  
"_Luna_? Like the blue horse in _My Little Pony_?" Ridley added, throwing an inside joke at her uncle. _Oh, he will never live that down._

"_No_." Macon said, nearing more forested areas of the smaller, even more deserted highway. "Most casters send their children to be raised by a relative so when they are claimed, the parents will not be as emotionally distraught. No one knows who Luna's parents are -_or_ were-, but she is somehow _definitely_ a Ravenwood. She turns sixteen while we're here."  
"Bet you five dollars she turns light." Said Ridley flatly. "Luna was always a_ goodie-two-shoes_ when I saw her. But heck, that was over_ seven years ago_."

They had just gotten off the highway, passing a mile of all auto dealers and fast-food chains, eventually passing a large hospital, some doctor's offices, and lastly a Catholic prep school and a very large cemetery right across from it. After going through a four-way intersection, they had now entered a small neighborhood of houses that were either run-down, or made for businesses.  
It was only two blocks of the buildings, until the hit the center of it all. It was a gleaming town square, christmas lights hanging in a few of the trees in the area of beautifully manicured park that surrounded a majestic gazebo in the center, which was all corralled in by roads, which had a church, a courthouse, and a very large three-story library on one side, and stores put into old-fashioned buildings on all the other three.  
Macon pulled into the square from the side road between the courthouse and the library.  
As they stopped at a red light -which was completely unnecessary due to the fact they appeared to be the only ones on the road at that hour- Lena read a medium-sized sing on a pole. It was a brown bronze shade, shaped like the state of Ohio itself with a gold outline and the words printed on it in an even more gleaming gold script.

**Medina County, Ohio**  
**Founded 1818**  
**Home of A.I. Root candles**  
**Voted #40 on CNN'S Most Desirable Cities to Live in**

"Good old Medina." said Macon as the light turned green and he drove the car past the sign.  
"Good ol' Medina, eh?" exclaimed Ridley, pointing at various shops that had closed a few hours ago. "Since when was there a _frozen yogurt place_, _cheap overflow merch store_, and a _fancy asian restaurant_?"  
"Well, besides that-"  
"Don't kid, Macon. _Everything_ changes. There are probably things in the most random places now."

They eventually hit scenic farmland, a few deer scurrying across the wide fields enclosing the road. The clouds had been swept away by wind, and the azure midnight sky was now back. The stars glittered like diamonds, and the crescent moon glowed gleefully, as if even they were glad she was coming -if a gigantic ball of space rock and giant balls of burning gas had emotions-.  
She yawned, now looking out at a few moving blobs nearby. A herd of deer. A buck, a doe, and a little fawn. They naturally began to nervously walk in slow-motion across the road.  
"Uncle M-" before she could finish the sentence, a flash of golden brown went in front of the car, the deer prancing away in fear. Her uncle stepped on the brake, a deafening screech coming from the tires as the car jerked, sending Lena flying the the ground of the vehicle.  
"What was _that_?!" said Lena, pulling herself up using the headrest of Macon's seat.  
Using a simple cast, Macon opened the door on the back left side, a large Golden Retriever in a hot fuschia collar awkwardly jumping in onto Lena, licking her face lovingly, the big brown eyes looking at her.

"That, Lena- was_ Princess Grace of Lester_. Otherwise known as Gracie. Our _scatterbrained_ canine caster welcoming committee"

* * *

**Yes, Gracie was real. Sorry- ****_is_**** real. **

**Yes, she was a dumb-as-crap golden retriever. Yes, her real name on her birth certificate was ****_Princess Grace of Lester_**** (not our idea, the kennel or whoever did it made it. We chose the first name). I had to say goodbye to her in October, and unless she miraculously found a way to die (She's 9 and acts like she's a puppy), she lives a few counties over with this nice retired couple that our groomer found. I just found a really old picture of her and I decided that she needed to be in this. The fields of Ohio were her home. I miss her sometimes.**  
**Okay, I'll shut up now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-**

The heavy dog sat on Lena excitedly as the car drove for only a minute or so more. A few turns were taken, and Lena had no idea where they had gone, since she was on the floor with a large animal on top of her.

She heard the sound of a level driveway for a minute or so, the car finally stopping, the the doors opening on their own. Gracie jumped out, walking to the door, baking with her muzzle in the air as if to introduce the arrival or royalty. Lena glanced around. She couldn't make out the appearance of the house in the dark, but she did note they were in the middle of a bare forest. She quickly followed her uncle to meet the new found relatives.

Meanwhile. Ridley dramatically labored as she brought the suitcases from the trunk, acting as if they were going to crush her body. "_Jeez,_ a little help?!" she hissed, but they ignored her. They both knew she would try her Siren powers on them to get out of the heavy-lifting. Suddenly, they were facing the black shadow that was the house.  
Lena stood behind Macon as her instinctive stood in front of her protectively.

"_Sirius_?" the whisper of a question floated into the silent night air.

The double doors of the house opened, slamming against the outside walls of the house.

"_Macon_?" a surprised voice said, a light turning on inside the doorway.

Sirius currently had snow blond hair that was slicked back with hair product, pale skin, and the trademark golden eyes of a dark caster. Lena immediately thought it was Carlisle Cullen from _The Twilight Saga_ come to life. She had a white turtleneck, dark off-brown khakis, a black belt, and regular dress shoes. He quickly strode out to his cousin, hugging him. For once in her life, Lena watched as Macon returned the hug back to Sirius with even more affection than he had given him.

Carlisle let go, examining Lena as he walked over to hug her. "How're you, _kiddo_?" he said, sounding like any of those totally cool uncles that the kids always liked more than their dad on the old 90's sitcoms.  
"Good" she replied as he went to go greet Ridley.  
"Oh- and _Macon_!" he called as he was about to enter to house. "Keep it down- Celest fell back to sleep!" he said happily, lifting a suitcase for Ridley.

Lena was too tired to really take note of the house- only the walls and doors that led her to her destination. She followed right behind Macon, with Ridley on her tail. Ridley eventually turned into another hall and claimed a chair in different room, while Lena was so tired along with her uncle, they both collapsed onto the bed.  
She curled up next to her uncle, and he smiled.

_Just like old times._

* * *

**Shoutout to Fogs of Gray for those Macon/Lena fluff fics that are referenced in this.**

**God- this is so short...but I was too amped up on my sad music for the next chapter to write a super-happy meet n' greet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

Two maple brown eyes opened groggily as the electronic opening of a Ke$ha song. She hit the snooze button of her iHome, stopping the music and making the light on the clock dim.  
She closed her eyes for what felt like hours, but -as it was guaranteed- the alarm came back on five minutes later. She sat up, grabbing her generic black earbuds, and shoving them into her ears, playing with a strand of her black hair that was dyed midnight blue. She rubbed her eyes, which were streaked with one-running mascara from last night.  
Luckily, she had gotten in before these so-called "_relatives_" showed up. To her, they were _more_ people to cause drama, and she already had _enough_ of that in her life. She had come into the house while her "_parents_" and "_sister_" had been asleep, Sirius and Celest about to wake up to greet the newcomers from South Carolina.  
She had shut the door quietly, and made sure the cast he had her mother put on her bedroom a few years ago was still in full functioning order. She pulled off her black sweater jacket, her cami, and her socks and pants, changing into a pair of black yoga pants.  
She grabbed a pillow and clutched it in her black-nailed hands, and sobbed loudly until she became too tired to cry and fell into a state of dark,lonely sleep.

_Chase_.  
His name was Chase. At least it was until he became a Caster or Incubus.  
She loved him.  
He was supernatural, but he would never tell her what. He was her age, so there was possibility he would still not be light or dark yet, or even transformed into an incubus yet as well.  
They had been at the local _LemonBerry_ on the town square for a fro-yo date. He had known in the back of his head what she was a caster...but she finally told him and made everything official. He had blown his top. He told her that this relationship_ wasn't_ going to work, that he didn't know who was messing it up, but his one-sided tongue made up for his mixed-up feelings on who to blame, and it blamed_ Luna_. She had stormed out first, using her powers to explode every glass object in range of him.  
At the time, she hoped he _bled_.  
Bled _so much_ he_ died_.  
But now, she _wanted_ him. Wanted to tell him it would _all_ be okay for the two of them and go back to his house, climb into his window, and watch episodes of _Supernatural_ and hug him at the scary parts.

The sad Ke$ha song about breaking up blasted mournfully in her ears, and bronze words shimmered onto her ceiling.

**"****They say that true love hurts**  
**Well this could almost kill me**  
**Young love murdered**  
**That is what this must be**  
**I would give it all to not be sleeping alone"**

She had heard from the murmurs of her other relatives at family gatherings that this "_Lena_" relative wrote poetry before she was claimed. Luna didn't think of it was poetry. As she laid back further, a tear rolling down her cheek, more words appeared in bronze lettering on her ceiling.

**Poetry is the embodiment of happiness and mortal emotions.**  
**My words are the embodiment of sorrow of the caster world.**

Tears streaked down her face, mascara rolling down with it now.

**Dark is good. Sometimes Dark can stay. **

She clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white, and clenched her teeth. Her hands finally unclenched, and her teeth separated, allowing a painful cry to escape her and she cruled up in the blankets yet again, and sobbed.

**"The life is fading from me****"**

* * *

**The snippets of "The Harold Song" are copyright Ke$ha.**

**That is all.**

**Ugh- I have a choir performance at 10:00 tomorrow. I have to go to my old Elementary school at 9:30, and I have to wake up at 7:30.**

**SEVEN.**

**THIRTY.**

**I got to bed at,like- THREE on weekends. And now I have to go to bed at MIDNIGHT.**

***flips table***


	5. Chapter 5

**A random song to listen to to get all the emotional distress of this chapter;**

**"Kids" by MGMT (Indie Rock at it's most finest, kids.)**

* * *

**Chapter Five-**

Lena opened her eyes a bit, and yawned. She glanced around the room, realizing it was not her room, and also it jogged her memory of the flight last night. She moved a little, a large object bumping into her between her shoulder blades.  
"_Lena_?" A voice said softly.  
She almost screamed in shock. Had she somehow sleep-walked to a bar and hooked up with someone.  
The figure curled up in the sheets that they shared turned on his side. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw her uncle's face.

"Just like old times?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you were just a baby, I was the only one you would never cry for. Every time Del was babysitting you and you couldn't calm down, she called me."  
She smiled. "One of the perks of being an Incubus? _Getting your niece thrown at you when everyone else gives up_?"  
"I _never_ thought of it like that." He said, turning onto his back. "Let me tell you a story-"  
"_ooooh- story time!_" she said sarcastically, but she inched closer anyway.  
"Once, _many_ years ago...my life had been a living hell. My family had turned their backs and looked the other way, and the people I loved threw my life around as if I meant nothing to them. I was a broken man. One day, I had heard the news that Sarafine was expecting, and I wasn't fazed. At the time I thought it would be a _brainwashed_ child whose _evil_ thoughts about their uncle were put into their head by a _manipulating mother_ and extended family. I ignored it for nine months, since I had quote-on-quote "_soiled the Ravenwood name_", which included the Duchannes, and was an outcast to them, until a miracle occurred. Sarafine had her baby, and casters and incubi alike were making temporary amends for the occasion. I had free range. I was free of their disappointing glances._ I would be able to see my niece._"

His bright green eyes looked right into Lena's green and gold.

"and I did. You were so small, and so pure. The feeling of being a complicated and soiled creature and holding you, was almost harmonious. I stayed with a few other relatives for a few days, and that was when everyone -along with myself- realized that I appeared to be the only one who could calm you down. After the truce was broken after a week, it was no longer safe to see you. I presumed it was the last time I'd see you, or at the most seeing you as you look at your family's "black sheep" with disgust." He said sorrowfully, Lena wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug.

_I would never do that, Uncle M._ She kelted

_And I'm so glad that you wouldn't. Even his kelting was full of love and pride._

_So- back to the story...how did you end up being able to see me?_

"After Sarafine's..._.incident_, everyone no longer had tensions between each other. I was greeted like an old childhood friend resurrected from the dead, and I acted as such...but on the inside, I was still cracked, but not broken. But as they say- "_you need a crack to let the light in._".  
Your Aunt Del had already taken up the job of raising you, but later she ended up calling me for assistance so much, the two of us and the rest of the family decided I should care for you. I agreed without a_ single protest._ I was still cracked, but raising you helped fill it."  
He said, looking at the ceiling, then back at her.

_If I ever had children, Lena...I would never -never!- have loved them as much as I do you._

_I'm glad. You know, you're kinda like my father figure,too._

They both hugged each other simultaneously, embracing the warmth of each other under the sheets.

_Promise you'll always be there for me?_

_I promise, Lena. Will you be there for me when I need it?_

_Forever and always._

* * *

**Hello,again.**  
**(WARNING- multi-fandom post!)**  
**The choir concert sucked. Only half of the choir showed up, and we only got ONE microphone. I hung out with my old 6th grade English teacher. She's cool, man. She's like, 50-something and she has bright red highlights in her hair. She's the one who made me read ****_Beautiful Creatures_**** last year.**  
**Turn out there are ****_Bronies_**** in her class.**  
**I'm grabbing my new Luna shirt and****_ ALL_**** my other stuff and convention stuff and going down there Thursday to fangirl with them.**  
_**In other news-**_  
**I am a bad person and procrastinating on homework.**

_**P.S.**_  
**Snape liked Lily Evans**  
**Macon liked Lila Evers**  
**Coincidence?**  
**I think not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-**

Lena snuck down to the kitchen while Macon got dressed for the day, tiptoeing down the stairs to not wake anyone up.  
She finally reached the kitchen, but the tall female figure dressed in white wandering around the kitchen told her that she had already been beaten to her goal. The woman acknowledged Lena, looking at her from head to toe. It could only be one person- _Celest_.  
Celest had emerald eyes, almost albino-white hair, and a heart-shaped face. She was wearing sleepwear that was almost the female equivalent of her uncle's. Something rich people would wear camping or something like that.  
She had a pointed nose, but not to the point she had a beak-like nose, prominent cheekbones, and kind eyes.

"Hiya, kiddo" she said, giving Lena a big warm hug. "Macon kept you up, too?"  
Lena raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
"Your uncle snores like no other man I've ever met. You must be a sound sleeper." She walked over to the coffee machine, and put a Coffee People original blend k-cup into the machine, along with a cup of water.  
"I've never heard him snoring before."  
"Oh- he _does_ snore, dear. Probably making up for those sleepless years as an Incubus, huh?"  
"I thought you can't make up sleep..."  
She haphazardly slammed a ceramic mug underneath it right before steaming hit coffee poured out.

"You're almost as bad as Luna." She smirked, sharing an inside joke with herself. "Always proving your point, using facts, at least-" she let out a melancholy sigh "-_that's what she used to do._"

Lena's eyes opened wide. She thought Luna was alive...wasn't she? "What do you mean?"

"Luna's claiming is getting closer every day. She used to be a _smart_ girl, street smart more than textbook, but she had the _power of persuasion_ on her side- she _knew how to play the system_. She would have made a _wonderful_ lawyer."  
Celest said, grabbing milk and sugar for her coffee, talking as if Luna was dead and she was fondly describing her.  
"Then something _happened_. She became so happy and so excited to be alive...and then it all _stopped_. She started failing school. She got into physical fights, and almost got suspended once. She used her persuasion to get her way. She became vain and greedy." She sighed.

"Do you think she'll become a siren, like Ridley?"  
"I don't know, sugar-" she stirred her coffee with a spoon "I don't know."  
She heard footsteps from right above them on the second floor, Celest looking up as she said

"Lord, help that child. She's going to need_ every_ thought and prayer to help her through this mess."


	7. Chapter 7

**I thought of this after suddenly waking up at two A.M. Monday morning. So this is going to suck. **  
**Just an FYI.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven-**

Luna rinsed the dye-friendly shampoo from her black-and-blue hair. It smelled like cleaning products masked with girly-scented soap.  
She let the steaming warm water mix with her tears, washing them away as if they had never existed. She had to grab a decorative throw pillow from her couch on the other side of her room to replace her tear-sodden one. It had been so uncomfortable, she eventually flung it at one of the windows in disgust, and grabbed a blanket from deep within her cocoon of sheets,comforters, and other blankets, and wrapped into into a makeshift headrest.  
She remembered drifting off into an unsettling sleep, nightmares haunting her as she did so.

_It was a dark marshland, like the kind she had imagined the visiting relatives had as a backyard in South Carolina. The noise of crickets and other creatures hiding in the night contributed to the creepiness of it. She was just an observer in this dream, as if she was watching a movie or a video._  
_Suddenly, a girl casually strolled into the marsh. She had luscious golden blonde hair, bright red lipstick, and a pair of sunglasses. She was wearing heels, a white skirt, and a coral pink vintage summer vest with bronze studs on the collar. If Luna hadn't payed close attention, it could have been Lana Del Ray._  
_"__Now, __**sugar**__. No use hidin'." she said in a false southern drawl._  
_Suddenly, a tall figure appeared, it's body shrouded in darkness. "What do you want, child? You were raised, not born into this family. And now that you have chosen your __**path**__, blood Ravenwood or not, you are __**not**__ welcome, nor wanted."_  
_"__That's the thing. I think we can-" she raised a hand,flexing it._  
_Horrible cracking, crunching, and crushing noise were heard as the figure inhumanly was contorted into gruesome positions. It gagged and sputtered, falling to the ground in a limp pile._  
_"__Adieu, vous ingrate incube." she hissed, looking straight at Luna afterwards in the lifelike dream._  
_"__You're next, __**Lune fille**__"_

Luna shivered in fear of her own dream, turning off the water, and walking out of the shower. The suffocating heat of the shower filled her with reassurance that the nightmare had meant nothing. Or so she was trying to believe.  
Meanwhile, Macon had guessed that all the restrooms that were private were located within one's said bedroom, so he walked to the only one with a door that lead out to the hallway. He opened the door- and to his embarrassment, it was occupied. The back of Luna's pale body was all he saw before he took his eyes off of her.

"Oh..." He stammered as the almost adult wrapped her towel around her body."I'm so sorry...I-I didn't mean to..." Luna didn't scream. Her mouth hung open, too scared out of her mind to speak, let alone scream.  
_Yeah, come back in a few months, pervert. If I go dark maybe I'll bang you._ She thought of saying, but even though she was changing, she wasn't like_ that...yet_. She might have changed over the past few months, but she wasn't going to become a _hooker_ for old creeps_ that easily._

"P-_please_ Don't tell your father about this-"  
"He's not my father, _jackass_." She hissed "Yeah- _I got the hint_. I'm not the kid of _Mycroft Holmes_ and _Gwyneth Paltrow_. They decided to_ take in_ the _weird girl_, not be _born_ with her." she said quietly with a distant look on her face as if recalling some memories, right as the door suddenly slamming shut, even though neither of them touched it.  
"_Now screw off._"

She sighed, her mind going back to the subject of her dream.  
She boredly wrote in water on the steam-covered wall, not realizing what she had done.

_Oscurità della Luna_

_'__Darkness Of The Moon'_ in Italian.  
The thing was- Luna didn't _know_ any Italian.  
Instead of screaming when Macon had come in- she screamed now.

* * *

**Socially Awkward Macon. That is all.**


End file.
